


At The Hotel

by Ellenmofo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cliche, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellenmofo/pseuds/Ellenmofo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry bumps into someone unexpected while on holiday. Things go better than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Hotel

Harry sighed appreciatively as he eyed up the back of blond in the queue in front of him. He was exactly Harry’s type, from the sweep of corn silk hair atop his head, to the lightly muscled shoulders that tapered to a narrow waist and slender legs encased in jeans that hugged in all the right places. Including his gorgeous, tight, arse, that he could just imagine sinking his teeth into. 

Blondie turned his head slightly to the side, and Harry caught sight of cheekbones that could cut glass and a jaw line made for licking, before he realised that his profile looked vaguely familiar. In fact, he realised, the man he had been delighting in checking out was horribly familiar, and Harry couldn’t help the despaired “Malfoy?!” that slipped out of his mouth.

Immediately he snapped his mouth shut and wished his words back into his mouth, but it was too late. Malfoy had already turned to face him fully, with an expression that showed shock, before being schooled into neutrality. Draco never had mastered the ice mask as Lucius had. Or maybe, Harry thought somewhat guiltily, he had spent too long covertly watching Malfoy from across the Great Hall and Eighth Year common room back at Hogwarts, and had learned the intricacies of his face so well that he could read emotion even from the famed Malfoy glacial glare. Or ‘bitch face’ as Harry had taken to calling it in his head.  
He momentarily considered the thought that having a nickname for an acquaintance’s facial expression was a bit weird, even obsessive, before banishing that thought and refocusing on the future.

Malfoy had replied with a civil, if stilted “Potter. How are you?”

“Fine, thank you”, Harry coughed awkwardly, then remembered his manners. “And you?”

“I’m fine”

They descended into an awkward silence.

“Er... nice weather we’re having.”

Malfoy quirked an amused, stupidly beautiful smirk. “Shocking really, what with it being the Caribbean and all.”

Harry flushed. “Shut up Malfoy.”

Another awkward silence. Well, awkward at Harry’s end. Malfoy was giving off waves of smugness. Stupid git. How was it possible to be so attractive and entirely irritating at the same time?

Thankfully, Malfoy was called to the check-in desk.

“See you around, Potter.” 

He whiled away the rest of his wait staring at Malfoy’s arse at the desk, then experienced a full-body blush as Malfoy turned to go to his room, and caught him staring. He sent Harry yet another smirk as he sauntered over to the lift. An then, just as the lift doors closed around him, Malfoy sent Harry a WINK. Or what looked like a wink. Maybe he just blinked? Or had something in his eye? That was a much more likely occurance.

Honestly. What had he been thinking. Malfoy. Wink at a Gryffindor. Harry laughed at himself as he approached the check-in desk for his turn.

What a ridiculous thought.

 

Later that evening, after a shower in which he definitely had not thought about anyone who was blond and had grey eyes and a beautiful arse while he touched himself inappropriately, Harry found himself at bar the of the hotel, squashed shoulder to shoulder with other patrons, waiting to be served.

The bar had a good atmosphere, with low lighting and plenty of chatter, but Harry needed a stiff drink in order to loosen up. He remembered Ron’s words from this morning as he bade him farewell from the living room of Grimauld Place.

 

“Harry, mate. Go get laid. You seriously need it.”

“Ron!”, he had spluttered. “Where the fuck has that come from?!”

Ron looked embarrassed and awkward, but soldiered on. “Look. You and Ginny split up two years ago. Its time you moved on. Find a pretty girl and get your confidence back. You’re a catch mate! Anyone would be lucky to have you, but you insist on having no romantic contact at all!”

Harry had been unable to make eye contact after that. Ron was unaware of his preference for male partners for romantic liaisons. Infact, nobody knew, except Ginny whom he had felt was owed an explanation when he freaked out during their first attempt at sex the night he graduated from Hogwarts. 

Since then, he’d had one or two secret drunken snogs with guys in muggle gay clubs, but remained a virgin. A firmly-in-the-closet virgin. He totally agreed with Ron that he needed sexual release with a partner, but unfortunately had no idea how to go about dating or even having a one night stand with a man.

He was pulled from his musings by a hand snaking around his waist and warm breath at his ear.

“Play along Potter, please, I can’t get this guy to leave me alone.” The shock of arousal from the intimate embrace, coupled with the unparalleled surprise of Malfoy uttering the word ‘please’ gave Malfoy time to press a kiss to his cheek, before pulling him round to face the man that must have been bothering him.

“Harry, darling, meet Edward. He’s staying in the room next to ours. I met him earlier in the corridor. Edward, meet Harry, my gorgeous boyfriend.”

Harry plastered a smile on his face and extended his hand to Edward’s. He must have once been good looking, but his hair was thinning, and his eyes looked pouchy. His handshake was firm, but very clammy, and he gave Harry the fakest smile he has ever seen.

“Pleasure”, he says through his stained teeth. “I must say, I was beginning to doubt you very existence. Draco here didn’t seem very convincing in his affection for you at all.” 

Edward gave a nasty little laugh, never taking his eyes off Malfoy. Harry instinctually wrapped his arm around the blond’s waist and laid his head on his shoulder.

“Ah, Draco has always been a bit shy about sharing our relationship strangers. It’s just the way you are, isn’t it, honey?” and he turned his face up to Malfoy’s to catch his lips in a kiss. Which he immediately realised was a huge mistake, because how could he possibly be content with anyone else, after experiencing the scorching heat and passion of Draco’s mouth? He had meant for it to be a chaste press of lips, but found that he couldn’t drag himself away from the delicious heat of his mouth. 

The kiss seemed to last both forever and no time at all, before they surfaced for air, lips swollen and glistening with spit. Harry had his hands tangled in Draco’s hair, and when had that happened? Draco’s hands were still wrapped round Harry’s waist. Edward seemed to have disappeared, much to Harry’s relief. He hadn’t liked the way that smarmy bastard had looked at Draco.

“Well. That was unexpected, from the straight saviour of the wizarding world.” Draco grinned down at him, and fuck if it wasn’t the most sexy thing Harry had ever seen, lips all wet and eyes hooded, his hair in disarray from Harry’s hands. “Thanks for that, Potter.”

“Yeah, well. No problem.” He tried not to mourn the return to ‘Potter’ from ‘Harry’. “Anytime, Malfoy.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Anytime? Really? But what would your girlfriend have to say about that?”

“Girlfriend?” Harry frowned. “I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“Yes you do, Potter. The Weaslette!”

“Ginny is not my girlfriend. Not since eighth year!”

It was Malfoy’s turn to frown. “But the Daily Prophet says-“

“Merlin, Malfoy! You of all people should know that rag is worse than useless when it comes to printing facts!”

Malfoy looked momentarily chagrined at the reference to his antics with Rita Skeeter during the Tri Wizard Tournament. “Yes, well, I suppose you are right there. So who are you seeing? Anyone I would know?” He leaned in conspiratorially, mercurial eyes sparkling with mischief. 

“None of your fucking business, Malfoy!” Harry spat, feeling irrationally defensive and angry. Logically, he knew Malfoy was just being harmlessly curious. After all, he had displayed no signs of maliciousness at all since Harry had first addressed him at the check-in. In fact, they had built a fragile acquaintanceship up during their eighth year, where Harry had found Malfoy to be surprisingly witty, but unfortunately distracting, looks wise. And he supposed that was what this irrational flare of anger stemmed from; a long repressed attraction to the gorgeous blond in front of him. The gorgeous blond who, with an undeniably hurt sounding “Whatever, Potter”, had turned and stormed out of the bar, and towards the lift to the rooms. 

“Malfoy!” He shook himself and ran after the blond, already filled with regret for his anger. Malfoy had entered the lift and was frantically jabbing at a button to close the doors, but Harry just managed to squeeze in.

“Malfoy, Draco, I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped like that.” He tried to make eye contact with him, but Draco was having none of it, staring resolutely at theat the floor and tapping his foot. Harry cursed himself. His stupid mouth. His stupid shame. 

“Look. Draco. I’m so sorry I reacted like that. Its no excuse, but there are parts of my private life that I really, really want to keep private. Even from friends – even Ron and Hermione!”

Still nothing. He couldn’t stand this. Harry raked his hands through his hair, closed his eyes, hunched his shoulders, and blurted “I’m gay.”

Nothing for another endless moment. Then a sigh. Then a hand on his shoulder.

“Harry, you silly wanker, so am I. Don’t look so frightened! It doesn’t suit you.”

Harry peeked his eyes open to see Draco giving him an exasperated and (dare he hope) fond smile.

“Oh”  
“Yeah. I thought everyone knew.”

“Oh. Not me. I really am sorry, Draco”

He rolled his eyes. “Forgiven. Obviously. And I suppose I’m sorry for prying.”

“Don’t forget storming off in a strop like a prepubescent child!” Harry teased, somewhat shyly.

“Don’t push it, Potter”, Draco grinned

“Harry”

“hmm?”

“Call me Harry”

“Alright, Harry.”

They stood there, grinning at one another for a while. Slowly, Draco’s smile turned slightly predatory.

“Tell me, Harry”, he purred. “Am I correct in assuming that you’ve not had much experience with the male of the species?”

Harry blushed, but saw no reason to deny it. “You would be correct, yes.”

“Well, seeing as we seem to be stuck in a lift which has broken down, don’t you think that now might be the ideal time to rectify that?”

Harry started. He had totally forgotten their surroundings, but it appeared that Draco was correct. The arrow indicating floors was stuck between 14 and 15.  
He blushed, and stammered, and muttered unintelligible nonsense, but Draco seemed to understand it as the confirmation that it was meant to be, for he took Harry’s face in his hands, gave him a brilliant grin, then proceeded to map every centimetre of Harry’s mouth with his tongue. 

And when he had run out of new ground to lavish with attention in Harry’s mouth, he apparated them back to his room, where he continued on to the rest of Harry’s very willing body. 

And it was loud enough for a very jealous Edward to hear in the room next door.


End file.
